You and Me
by MaggieFrost
Summary: The world can be a tricky place, but when you have a best friend by your side it gets alittle easier. It all starts when she returns to town from her honeymoon and the arrival of a Tree Hill baby gets her thinking, a story about the changes made in life


You and Me 

If life was like this forever she knew that she would be the happiest woman alive. Over the past year she had found the perfect man, found her voice, gone on tour, lost her man, came home, regained the man who she was happy to call the love of her life, got engaged, started her second record which included a duet with her close friend Chris Keller, gotten married and just returned from the most luxurious honeymoon that she could have ever wished for, the classic moon where you packed heavy suitcase filled with stunning clothes and in reality don't wear a single piece. Now she was back home, letting her beach glow slowly wither away off her limbs and torso, she walked into Karen's café, sliding her sunglasses back onto her the top of her long brown hair, her grin engulfing her face, she was standing looking around waving at all the familiar faces that surrounded her but anxiously looking around for her best friend, and with that Quinn James Evans appeared in front of her, her bouncy blonde hair and her infectious grin.

X-x-x-x-x-x

If life was like this forever she knew that she would be the happiest woman alive, Over the past year she had gained this perfect life she had a wonderful husband and a magnificent son who she absolutely loved spending time with, she smiled just thinking of her little family. She looked up to her sister who placed a vat of coffee down in front of her, knowing full well that she had spent the whole night up on the computer trying to get tickets for some movie marathon that both her boys really wanted to go to, she heard the ringing of the bell on the door and she saw her sister smile and wave and she knew that that was her best friend coming good on her promise of a coffee date, she hadn't seen her since her wedding day about two weeks ago so as she turned around and spotted the gorgeous girl standing at the door a massive smile grew across her face before she darted and practically tackled the light woman who nearly flew through the window, they laughed for a while as they clutched onto each other, not having to speak words to let each other know how their lives were going lately. "How was the honeymoon?" Quinn asked as she slowly let go of Alex and linking her arms

"The best" she said with this chuckle in her tone, the truth was it was the most wonderful time

"I want all the details" she said as they walked forwards and turned smiling at each other as they watched the scene unfold in front of them, their other very close friend Millicent was sitting with her incredibly pregnant belly, the hand of her fiancé resting upon it as he sat next to her reading a baby names book

"How about Mackenzie, it means child of the wise handsome leader?" he said with a smirk on his face as he looked up to the gorgeous woman that he could proudly call his own.

"We can't lie to the baby" she said with a massive laugh as she put a protective hand upon her stomach, as though her laughing would somehow harm her unborn baby "But I do like the idea of giving our baby girl a name that starts with 'M'"

"Then you can call yourselves the 'M' club" Quinn said as she walked over with a smile

"You can get special rings and everything" Alex joined in as she walked over to Millicent and hugged her so that she didn't have to get up, scared that if Millie had to get up one extra time her baby would pop out, and while she was very excited for the moment she wasn't ready for it to happen on her very stunning, very expensive imported shoes.

"Your finally home" she said with a massive smile on her face, it was hard to catch Millie in a moment where she wasn't incredibly happy, and Mouth and this baby were giving her the best moments in life. "And you're so tanned"

"Me and my pasty skin are totally jealous right now" Quinn said pulling out a chair and sitting down

"How was it? Was it fantastic? Did you go anywhere special? Or did you just stay in, if you get what I mean? You have to tell me everything! I'm pregnant I can't do exciting stuff I need to live vicariously through you"

"Okay I will tell you everything, on the first night we got to the hotel and we barely had time to…."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa I don't want to be here for this" Mouth said throwing his hands onto his ears

"I will tell you everything later" Alex said with a smile and a wink as she looked back to Mouth who was pretending to be immersed into the baby names book "What's my name mean Mouthy?"

He anxiously flipped the pages in the book and grinned when he finally found the page he wanted "Alice means truthful and noble and Alex means defender of human kind" he said looking up to Alex Dupre's smiling face.

"So Mouth since we aren't allowed to talk about Alex's sexy honeymoon how about we change the subject to when you are going to put a ring on little miss Prego's fingers?" Quinn asked with a massive grin

"When a ring will fit my finger" Millicent said with a tired smile as Alex put a hand on her bulging stomach

"We decided that we would wait till after the baby was born and after we have gotten used to having a baby until we get married, we are finding it hard enough to organise for a baby imagine adding wedding planning to the list"

"Well I don't care unless I get to wear a pretty dress" Alex said in a baby voice as she continued to talk down to the baby in her friend's stomach

"Believe me there will be very pretty dresses, I'm looking forward to it" she said before going from her slouching position to an upright one with everyone's eyes falling upon her "We have to go"

"What?" Mouth asked looking at her all confused "We haven't even had breakfast yet"

"Mouth" she said with this look on her face, this incredibly stern look

"I was really looking forward to those pancakes" he sulked "Can we stay please?"

"Mouth we have to go now" she said very sternly as she attempted to stand up "Because I think I'm having this baby right now" she said it and all the people on her table were at their feet with these petrified yet excited faces.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Quinn sat next to Alex in the waiting room that was potently living up to its name as they were left waiting for Millicent and Mouth to get out of the birthing suite with their brand new baby. People were rushing past and for the past half an hour they had been calling friends and family for Mouth who was incredibly flustered as they rolled Millicent up the hallway, now they were all well and truly taking up home in the waiting room. Alex flipped the pages of a magazine as she pretended to read the tabloid stories instead of being caught up in all the questions that floated around in her mind, she pretended that she was looking down at it a magazine but instead watched as Skills bounced into the emergency room all decked out with nappy bags and toys with a bassinet in his right hand, three days prior Bevin had given birth to her second son but their only son Jay Alexander Taylor. Brooke who had managed to wrangle herself some free time from her boys to patiently wait rushed over to the baby capsule and scooped the little mini skills out of it. Finally Alex threw the magazine down on the coffee table and turned to Quinn. "Hey do you want kids?"

"Are you asking to have babies with me Alex Dupre? Because I don't think that is right since you like just got married to Chase" Quinn said with a smile

"No you Loon, I mean I know that you have Logan and that you love him and having him in your life but do you ever think about having more kids?"

"Of course I do, I mean Clay is an amazing father and Logan would make an amazing brother and I would love more kids what about you?"

"I'd love to have kids, Chase is so great with Chuck, so I kind of want a little boy you know but then again he would be the most doting and fantastic dad to a little girl, we've been talking about babies since the moment I came back from tour and I think that now that everything is panning out in my life we could add a baby to the mix"

"You guys" she heard the scared quivering voice and she instantly turned her head to find Mouth standing in the opening of the doorway, everyone moving towards him and the pink blankets in his arms "We would like to introduce you to Molly Hux McFadden" he said with watery eyes.

X-x-x-x-x-x

_Two years later _

"Come on Woman we don't have this whole calendar year" He said as he sat on the end of their bed as he focused intently on the bathroom door that he sat before

"Did you just call me woman?" he heard her say through the door

"You're killing me Dupre" he said throwing himself backwards onto the bed, he lay there for a moment until he heard the door open, he put his arms under his back and hoisted him upwards to see the redness of his wives cheeks, she wasn't giving anything away in her glance and that made him kind of nervous, he was about to stand up and give her a hug, tell her that it would happen eventually and they just had to keep trying when a massive smile came across her face and while he stood up he was literally glued to the spot where he stood. She registered that he was stunned; she knew that he knew and so without even a moment of hesitation she bolted over to him and tackled him down onto their bed. "Are we?" he asked with his not so sure smile as she kissed his neck

"Yes" Alex said lifting her head, looking down into the soft eyes of her husband "We are so totally pregnant baby" a little too excited as he let out this noise and flipped her over, taking control of the kissing.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Seriously kid how many socks do you have?" Clay asked picking up a sock and adding it to the big pile of laundry that he had found in his son's bedroom, he didn't exactly know where his wife was at the moment, and he assumed she was in the kitchen making toaster pastries.

"I don't know how many socks have you brought me?" he asked with his matching Evans grin as he helped his dad pick up the laundry scattered all over the floor

"Come on Cheeky, go have some breakfast so we can get you to school" he said as his son followed him from the room and into their very open kitchen

"Where is Mama Q?" Logan asked as he stuffed a hand full of cocoa puffs into his mouth and crunching as Clay looked around and wondered the same thing

"I might just find that out" he said tapping his son on the shoulder before heading out of the room "Be ready for school in ten minutes" he said pointing back at him and then walking up the hallway, past the many rooms and into their bedroom, walking to the closed bathroom door and knocking "Hey babe are you alive in there?" he asked with this concern in his voice

"No" she said back as she walked forward and opened the door to look at him with this massive frown on her face as he replicated it "this morning sickness is killing me"

"This what?" Clay asked with this shell shocked look on his face

"Oh crap, that is so not how I wanted to tell you" she said putting her head in her hands

"Tell me what?" he smiled as he watched her lift her head out of her hands and look up to him

"I wanted to find the perfect way to tell you that I'm pregnant" she said smiling broadly at him and jumping into his arms, he went to kiss her but she weaved "You don't want to kiss me I just threw up"

"I don't care baby, WE ARE PREGNANT" he said lifting her up and kissing her on the lips as their son walked into the room

"What's going on?" Logan asked as Clay put Quinn back down on the floor and they turned to him

"We have some news buddy" Clay said as he looked to Quinn who he knew adamantly wanted to tell him

"You're going to have to get used to sharing the cocoa puffs buddy because you're going to be a big brother, we're having a baby"

"That's great" Logan said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster

"Come on let's go and have some celebratory toaster pastries" he said with a smile as he looked to his wife who quickly turned ghostly pale

"Na-ah" she said letting go of his arm and running into the bathroom, quickly slamming the door.

"Apparently not" Clay said sharing this grossed out look with his son who he walked up to in the doorway and put a hand over his shoulder, walking out of the room

X-x-x-x-x-x

"We can't tell anybody okay?" Alex said as she looked at an over excited Chase "It's too early to tell anyone, we can tell them after Mouth and Millicent's wedding okay?" Chase didn't have any time to respond before the front door of Brooke and Julian's house opened to reveal the smiling face of Brooke and one of her ambitious six year olds, they were there for the second lot of dress measurements to be done so that Brooke could start making the bridesmaids dresses. Millicent's bridesmaids were going to be Brooke, Alex and Quinn.

Chase sat at the kitchen table watching with Julian and a cup of tea as the boys coloured in pictures and filled them with stories that could make you cry of laughter, Alex could tell that just by the look on Chase's face he was going to make an excellent father and that he was soaking up every moment within that scene. She was alerted back into the real world when Brooke exclaimed really loudly

"WHOA your boobs have gone up like two cup sizes in three weeks" Brooke said staring intently at Alex's chest, Alex's eyes darted down from her apparently expanding chest and the woman staring at them to her husband who shared the same 'they know' look of horror which Brooke soon cottoned onto "You are pregnant" she said standing up and releasing the measuring tape that fell to the floor, She looked at her with her gorgeous white pearly smile, just waiting for them to say something, watching as their eyes darted back and forth from each other and then finally Alex sighed

"Fine, we are pregnant" she said the words and a smile was on the faces of everyone in the room, Brooke let out an excited shriek and jumped forward to hug her "But you can't tell anyone yet, it's new"

"Wow congratulations Dupre" Julian said standing up and hugging his really close friend as his wife hugged Chase "Now with this wedding babe we are going to need to take one for the team" he said speaking to his wife over his shoulder as the small group came to huddle together "We have to run some serious interference and get incredibly drunk in the process" he said with this smirk on his face

"Hey Dummy, I don't drink anyway" she said with a smile as she slapped his arm

"That doesn't matter; we have a babysitter we are going to get incredibly drunk, you'll soon find out how to enjoy that luxury"

X-x-x-x-x-x

Haley was standing with Brooke who sat down on the bench of Karen's café when Quinn James Evans strolled through the doors with this glow about her and this smile that she hadn't been able to get rid of all day long, well after that brush with the morning sickness. They had decided to meet up at Karen's after hours to have a bit of a girly session and so that Brooke could do the final measurements, she also had this ear to ear smile that she just couldn't get off her face, Haley had questioned her about it and while she wanted to tell her because she was truly excited about their close friends being pregnant but she wanted to respect her decision to not tell anyone yet.

"What is with all these overly smiley faces?" Haley asked as her sister approached her and hugged her as hard as she could "What is going on?" she did her usual nervous Haley laugh

"Well me lovely girls I have some news" she said as she began to giggle with the news she was about to delve to her friends and family

"What is going on?" Haley asked again as she watched her sister practically jump

"I'M PREGNANT" she yelled and all three of them were jumping

"I'm going to be an aunty?" Haley asked with tears in her eyes as her sister ferociously nodded

"But that will be in like nine months, right now I'm going to go and throw up"

X-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a month since both the girls had discovered that they were pregnant, and while they were yet to reveal that fact to each other, Quinn because she wasn't ready to upset her best friend who had been having trouble having a baby and Alex who had turned into a 'nervous nelly' with this pregnancy, she was trying to keep herself cool calm and collected about this whole pregnancy worrying that any public display of excitement would jinx her at such an early stage and so they waited. And now here they were the night before the wedding of Millicent Huxtable and Marvin McFadden, with Brooke in Cahoots trying to make their bridesmaids dresses hide both of their growing baby bellies, Alex was starting to get a noticeable bump while Quinn's remained quite concealed.

"Hey baby" Brooke said walking into the room over Alex's shoulder

"BROOKE" she yelled outraged as she turned around with this look of shock on her face

"Cool it Dupre" she whispered into Alex's ear "I was talking to Molly" she said stepping away and picking up the black haired two year old that stood at her feet "Come on gorgeous god daughter lets go and paint your finger nails"

X-x-x-x-x-x

The wedding was a giant success Millicent looked magnificent and Mouth looked incredibly handsome with his boys standing up their next to him, Skills as his best man, Molly as flower girl and Jay as the ring bearer, since Alex wouldn't be drinking she was designated Molly watcher and she was definitely enjoying the practice that she was going to get from it, the reception was at TRIC and so eventually when the little girl began to get sleepy she took her up to red bedroom records that had turned into the day care centre as their little tree hill community had turned into a world surrounded by small children, the parents would all take turns in watching the room for a little while just in case one of the children woke up. Alex walked up the stairs with the little girl and her pink tulle dress holding her hands, because despite the fact that she was clearly exhausted she had gained this little independent streak that made her want to take the steps up herself. After about a five minute walk up the many stairs she finally made it to the top she smiled and waved to Nathan, indicating that she would take the next shift in the sleeping baby watch. Alex dressed the baby girl into her pyjamas on the pool table with a lot of a fight, little Molly was in love with her beautiful dress and didn't ever want to take it off, finally she succumbed to slumber in the portable cot next to the couch that her exhausted self-flopped down onto, putting a hand onto her stomach and smiling briefly shutting her eyes, and the next thing she knew she was awakening to her best friends face sitting next to her. "Hey Quinney" she yawned

"I need to tell you something" she gulped "I've been meaning to for a long-ish time now and I just couldn't find the right way to, I was always horrible at picking the right time"

"What's going on?" she said sitting up cautiously, the week before she had been at home in her sweats conducting an experiment with Chase on the couch which included trying to find out which pose best concealed the fact that she had an obvious baby bump.

"Look I feel horrible, I feel absolutely horrible, mostly because I am so excited about this all but I know that you and Chase haven't been able to get pregnant and that absolutely sucks but I'm pregnant and I want to share that news with my best friend" Quinn started getting incredibly emotional and what sucked the most was that the masses of hormones pumping through her veins were making everything one hundred times worse, and then she saw this look on her friends face which quickly lead to the most pure laugh that she had ever heard come from those perfectly pursed lips "You can't laugh, I'm pregnant and I feel horrible"

"I hope my daughter has your morals" she said putting both hands on her stomach and pulling back her dress so it clung closer to her skin to reveal her baby bump

"Wait what?" Quinn asked not one hundred per cent sure what the hell was happening

"You don't have to feel bad about being pregnant in fact that is the most amazing news I've heard in ages, well since I found out the I was pregnant too" she could tell that Quinn was about to start screaming so she quickly pointed to the recording studio and they both rushed there, breaking into hysterical screams and giggles

"WE ARE HAVING BABIES"

X-x-x-x-x-x

Quinn was standing with her incredibly large pregnant Belly waiting patiently for her pregnant best friend to show up so that they could put their feet up, drink hot chocolate and eat muffins whilst complaining and comparing who had the biggest feet but when she finally decided that her feet hurt and that she needed to sit down she felt this twinge and panic set in, her baby was coming and it was coming right now.

X-x-x-x-x-x

From five in the morning she had been in labour, after hours and hours of this agonising pain actually five hours of agonising pain she was holding her brand new baby girl in her exhausted arms, her husband looking on at her with such doting eyes, splitting his time between gazing in amazement at his wife down to his baby girl, his tired eyes surprisingly not finding it hard to focus, no one really knew they were there, it had happened so early in the morning and from past experience in this town they assumed that this baby wasn't going to happen for a while and that they would call later on when things progressed but in those five hours it had progressed dramatically and they weren't going to lie it was kind of cool getting to spend the first couple of hours of their daughter life just alone and together, and then she looked up at him

"I want to have a little Dupre in her, it might sound stupid and strange but that girl that name, she is my safety blanket she brings me this undeniable feeling of confidence" she said getting all emotionally mainly because she was absolutely body wrenchingly exhausted and hormones were coursing through her body

"I get it" he said still looking at his wife as though she was the most amazing woman in the world before looking down at his gorgeous baby girl "And that's why her name is going to be Lila-Meg Dupre Adams because with that as a middle name she is going to be fantastically fierce like her mama" he said as he looked into her warm eyes his filled with tears as well with the prospect of him being a father, of them being parents, and with that thought he kissed her gently on the lips before putting his hand onto the tiny hand of the little girl, their little Lila.

Clay ran up the hallway and into the room that looked identical to his wife's, he hadn't been able to get in contact with Alex and had to call Julian to find out where she was, luckily Chase had called him within the last hour and told him that she was in labour. "HEY WHOA" he said as he saw the baby in Chase's arms "That's a baby" he said stumbling into the room incredibly shell shocked.

"Yeah it is" Chase said with this massive grin as Clay continued to stumble over to where they sat "Meet Lila-Meg Dupre Adams"

"Wow she is just gorgeous, amazing, stunning, are you sure she is Chase's?" he said with a laugh because even in an emotionally draining time he could still crack a joke

"Where is Quinn?" Alex asked briefly looking away from the baby she had been focusing on for an hour and a half looking over Clay's shoulder in an attempt to find her

"That's what I came to tell you, we just had a baby boy" he said completely elated

"Wow congratulations" Chase said with excitement in his voice but also caution not wanting to wake his precious sleeping girl.

"His name is Milo Benjamin Evans and Quinn can't wait to see you" he said as he looked at Alex "And you" he said redirecting his gaze down to baby Lila.

"Get me a wheel chair" Alex said passing the baby to Chase and throwing the blankets off her torso

"Whoa Shorty, where do you think you're going?" Chase asked adjusting his tone for the little girl he rocked in his arms

"Well I'm going to see Quinn" she said trying to get out of the bed while Chase tried to make her stay

"The doctor said you had to take it easy, you like just had a baby, this baby, do you recognise her?" he said with this nervous laugh

"And so did my best friend and I'm going to see her, now I'm trying to take it easy but honey" she said with extra emphasis on the word 'honey' "If you don't get me a wheel chair I'll be walking to Quinney's room"

X-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't really take much convincing to get Chase to get her a wheel chair, he had passed the baby back to Alex who sat perched on the bed and Chase and Clay went on a mission to find a wheel chair, she knew that sending them up the hallway was trouble waiting to happen and she would be sure to ask them what happened when they came into the room laughing incredibly hard, but she could do this when she was less determined and less sleep deprived, so probably not for a while. Clay rocked the little girl as Chase helped Alex get out of bed and into the wheel chair before passing her back and walking up the hallway looking like a bad gang with them. He rolled her into Quinn's room and she smiled to her best friend who sat on the bed holding her baby as her older son leant on the bed.

"Hey my no longer pregnant friend" Alex said as Quinn sat up and smiled at her, looking away from her blue pile of blankets.

"Well Hello there" Quinn said as Chase made the noise of a racing car before swerving and stopping in front of Quinn's bed

"Oy Numbskull" she said with a laugh "Baby on board" he leant down and put his hand underneath Alex's which rested under the baby's head, both Alex and Chase looked up into each other's eyes at the same time

"Did I tell you how much I love it when you call me pet names?" he asked before kissing her on her lips, he could feel her smile against his lips. Chase looked at the baby boy, congratulated Quinn and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey papa bear do you want me to buy you some celebratory cake?" Clay asked as he put his hand on his eleven year old sons head and directing his question at Chase

"Yes, yes I do" Chase said without even a moment of hesitation, before they quickly walked out of the room

"Idiots" Quinn said as she watched them leave the room "Now show me that baby of yours" she said with a smile

"Not before you show me yours" she said with a laugh

"That's what she said" Quinn said as Alex stood up and put the baby in her lap

"Who?" Alex asked still not understanding the concept of that joke, Quinn laughed as Alex scooped the baby out of her arms and she picked up the opposite baby.

X-x-x-x-x-x

If life was like this forever she knew that she would be the happiest woman alive. Over the past three years she had found the perfect man, found her voice, gone on tour, lost her man, came home, regained the man who she was happy to call the love of her life, got engaged, started her second record which included a duet with her close friend Chris Keller, gotten married, returned from an incredibly luxurious honeymoon, watched her friends have babies, had lots of sex, was a bridesmaid in her best friend's wedding, lived the life of a newlywed, found that she had the most amazing friends in the world, found out she was pregnant, gave birth to her gorgeous baby daughter who she now couldn't imagine life without even though she had only spent a few brief hours with her, and now she was holding her best friends son, life was blissful.

The end 

*Authors Note* So I really like this idea in my mind, I loved Alex in season eight and I always believed that she and Chase belonged together, even though I did love Mia, I thought that Alex and Chase brought the best out in each other (most of the time). They never gave her a proper end and that sucked, so I gave her a return (.net/s/7789028/1/I_Wont_Give_Up) and I figure that they are both to pretty to not make pretty babies, and I figured that Quinn and Clay despite the fact that they already have a son, needed more kids, Quinn comes from a big family and I think that she would want to have a big family too. It's my little alternative universe and I personally really really love it. I know that this was only really one sided, while there was only a little mention of other characters that it was all about Quinn and Alex and their friendship, there is not enough stories about these two or Alex and Chase and I think I am going to write more Chase and Alex stories because those characters deserve that, maybe even a wedding story or a honeymoon story, maybe even a life with baby story, in my mind Chase told Chris like straight away and they kept it on the down low. If I get enough responses in the right direction I will try and write a Millie, Marvin and Molly wedding story.

On another note there will be updates in other stories of mine soon, a story about a funeral that some of our One Tree Hill characters have to attend, a return of Lindsey Strauss, a Lucas Scott sleeping on a couch?, Cheer tryouts, boy toy auctions, school plays. I'm looking forward to it so I hope you are too. If there are any requests for stories I am open for them, maybe a relationship you would like me to write about or characters that you don't think I am paying enough attention to in any of my stories. Okay well let me know what you think, read, review, enjoy please!

Maggie Frost xx


End file.
